


Me Gustas de esa Otra Manera.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Kim Seungmin in Denial, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, One Shot, Reference Soulmate, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Canonical Character, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: En lo que respecta para Seungmin, Hyunjin siempre ha significado algo más para él de lo que realmente admite pero tampoco sentía que era para tanto. Ellos no tenían nada como Minho y Jisung ni tampoco eran como Chan y Felix.Hyunjin siempre ha estado en un punto donde Seungmin no lo veía como un amigo pero tampoco como un hermano, y siquiera pensar en verlo de manera romántica lo aterraba.Si las almas gemelas existieran, Seungmin sabía que Hyunjin no sería la suya así que ignoraba lo que sentía para no volverlo incómodo aunque para su mala suerte, Hyunjin siempre sobresale del resto así que era muy difícil que Seungmin lo ignoraba, especialmente cuando parece que son los únicos en el mundo.Inspirado en la canción de Troye Sivan:"Dejemos éste triste vecindario,nunca supe que amar podía doler así de bieny me vuelve salvaje."-Wild.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Me Gustas de esa Otra Manera.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el Seungjin de la misma línea temporal del Minsung en "Fallin All In You" pero como doña pndja no hizo serie pues parece que son independientes.
> 
> Lo escribí más que nada escuchando a Troye Sivan porque pues amo mucho a Troye y pareció ser perfecto como banda sonora, es mi primer fic de ellos y el segundo que hago de Stray Kids así que pidoperdón si la cagué en algún punto

Seungmin no suele tener problemas para dormir…usualmente, tampoco es que se acueste muy temprano pero sabe que apenas esté decidido a quedarse dormido sólo es cuestión de minutos para que suceda.

Sin embargo, aquella noche se encuentra dando vueltas en la cama una y otra vez en un intento de conciliar el sueño, persiguiendo a la inconsciencia que se le escapaba de las manos ante cada nueva posición y cuando lograba sentirse lo suficiente cómodo para cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo lo tome en sus brazos, un pensamiento demasiado ruidoso lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Está seguro que Changbin no está durmiendo en la habitación, no lo había escuchado llegar y tampoco sería una sorpresa si a la mañana siguiente lo encontraban en la habitación de Felix y Chan; en la cama de Minho no se escuchaba nada salvo la profunda respiración del mayor y los suaves ronquidos de Jisung.

Seungmin, fastidiado de no poder alcanzar su propio sueño después de un día dudosamente largo, giró de nuevo en su cama mirando hacia la cama de Hyunjin mientras las luces nocturnas creaban fantasmagóricas figuras en su lado de la habitación.

No habían corrido bien la cortina lo que le permitía a Seungmin mirar fijamente los edificios recortados en la noche, con algunas estrellas brillando recelosas en la oscuridad como luciérnagas; las farolas iluminaban la calle y podía ver algunos autos yendo y viniendo, alumbrando con sus faros el camino, haciéndolo fantasear con la idea de escaparse de madrugada sólo para sentir que era único en el mundo.

Antes, lo que parecía una vida antes, lo habría hecho sin dudar pero ahora parecía demasiado trabajo el solo hecho de pensar en ir a la tienda.

Suspiró, sintiéndose tan despierto como si hubiera bebido todo un litro de café antes de acostarse, e hizo su sábana una bola cerca de su rostro y la abrazó, enterrando el rostro en ella esperando dormirse; el mundo resultaba un poco borroso sin sus lentes como para ser apreciado correctamente y él en serio quería dormir.

La litera vecina chilló ante el movimiento de la cama y Seungmin miró con interés antes de sonreír un poco al ver a Hyunjin imitar su posición, manteniendo el oso de felpa que según él le pertenecía y mirándolo con brillantes ojos castaños que parecían apenas unas rendijas desde la distancia.

A pesar de lucir ligeramente borroso a ojos de Seungmin, éste pudo apreciar su bonito perfil y la adorable mueca somnolienta con la que el rubio lo contemplaba con su cabello algo encrespado y la nariz enterrada en la cabeza del oso de peluche.

—No puedo dormir—susurró Hyunjin al ver a Seungmin despierto, lo suficiente alto para hacerse oír pero intentando no perturbar a la pareja que dormía bajo él— ¿Y tú?

—Sólo he estado dando vueltas en la cama—asintió Seungmin en un tono similar al que el otro empleó.

—Y aquí me estoy congelando—sentenció como si terminara de enumerar sus desgracias haciendo un mohín.

Seungmin, ligeramente divertido, suspiró una risa antes de levantar las sábanas de su cama en una muda invitación que Hyunjin no se negó a aceptar.

Con algo de dificultad, el rubio bajó de su cama intentando no despertar a Minho, que era el que estaba más a su alcance, teniendo cuidado de no pisar su colchón o que éste no durmiera con un brazo estirado hacia afuera, como solía hacer a veces. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Hyunjin sintió el frío traspasar la tela de sus calcetines haciéndolo estremecerse levemente y se apresuró a tomar el oso de peluche y su propia cobija, por si la de Seungmin no era suficiente.

Cargo con la cobija hecha un manojo en sus brazos en su intento de no arrastrarla y llevarse los calcetines de Changbin o los pantalones de Minho; el oso de peluche por el que habían estado peleando se mantenía firmemente sujeto en su puño, balanceándose de lado a lado en el corto camino de una litera a otra.

El primero en llegar a la cama fue el oso, que Seungmin se apresuró a tomar para que Hyunjin no volviera a acapararlo. El rubio tuvo que maniobrar un poco para subirse a la cama con su cobija a cuestas haciendo que Seungmin sonriera divertido al verlo batallar. Estuvo tentado a envolverse en su propia sábana en vistas de que el otro traía la suya pero Hyunjin era un poco friolento y exagerado…demasiado exagerado.

Hyunjin se dejó caer junto a Seungmin, descubriendo que la cama era demasiado estrecha para dos personas que sobrepasaban el metro con setenta y eso provocó que el colchón rechinara de forma ruidosa, deteniéndolos a los dos en el acto y mirando a hurtadillas la cama de Minho, encontrándolo tan sumido en su sueño mientras Jisung le babeaba la camisa.

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos más, esperando una reacción de la pareja, pero al ver que ésta seguía profundamente dormida Hyunjin se apresuró a acomodarse en la cama, peleándose con su propia cobija hasta que estuvo cubierto y dejar que Seungmin le cubriera con su sábana dejando el frío afuera.

Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, frunció el ceño al ver a Seungmin abrazado del oso y estiró una mano tirando del peluche.

—Es mío—masculló por lo bajo pero Seungmin no aflojó su agarre.

—No, hiciste trampa hace rato.

—No estábamos jugando, acordamos que era mío—Hyunjin lo miró escandalizado y Seungmin tuvo que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no reírse.

—Te pusiste a hacer drama y por eso te lo di—corrigió el pelinegro ganándose un jadeo de Hyunjin—Cállate antes de que despiertes a Hyung.

—Entonces dame a Bucky.

Seungmin dejó de tirar del oso durante un momento, frunciendo el ceño mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

— ¿Llamaste al oso Bucky?—cuestionó incrédulo sin aflojar su agarre en el peluche.

—Claro, es mío, puedo llamarlo como quiera.

La disputa por el oso le siguió otro largo rato, ya ni siquiera se la tomaban en serio, intentando mantener las risas al mínimo para no resultar demasiado ruidosos, olvidando que intentaban dormir y que había sido un día largo.

Llegó un punto en donde se cansaron de pelear por el peluche, simplemente daban ligeros tirones desde su agarre mientras conversaban en voz baja sobre la última presentación que tuvieron, sobre el restaurante que aún no visitaban o las canciones que se morían por presentar.

De eso pasaron a pequeños relatos de su vida antes de eso, de lo extraño que se sentía ahora volver a casa y sentir que todo estaba bajo una luz diferente e intentaban no sentirse demasiado encandilados para no perderse los detalles que los hacían ser quien eran.

Poco a poco dejaron de tirar del osito y sus manos se buscaron a través del peluche, entrelazándose y manteniendo a éste entre ellas mientras sus frentes se juntaban y hablaban aún más bajo, golpeando con su aliento el rostro del otro, sonriendo en la oscuridad y riendo débilmente cuando los ronquidos de Jisung eran demasiado ruidosos.

—Hace rato quería salir—susurró Seungmin dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Hyunjin—Salir sólo a caminar, las calles parecen demasiado tranquilas a esta hora.

—Yo también he querido hacer eso—asintió Hyunjin acomodándose mejor en la almohada—Lo he intentado un par de veces pero siempre me encuentro a Chan o a Felix en la cocina y tengo que fingir que voy por agua.

—Creo que si llegamos a hacerlo nos meteríamos en demasiados problemas—murmuró pensativo el pelinegro haciendo que el rubio bufara divertido—Es en serio, Jinnie.

Hyunjin suspiró borrando la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran un tanto desanimados provocando que Seungmin se sintiera un poco culpable por quitarle el brillo juguetón. Le dio un apretón a su mano en un intento de remediar su error, y la pequeña sonrisa de Hyunjin apareció de nuevo regresándole el apretón.

—Tal vez un día que pidamos permiso—sugirió Hyunjin haciendo que Seungmin suspirara—Anda, Minnie, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

— ¿Ocho ruidosos chicos corriendo por las calles de Seúl a altas horas de la noche?—inquirió Seungmin enarcando una ceja.

—No tienen que ir todos—susurró el rubio inclinándose más hacia el pelinegro—Podemos ser sólo nosotros.

Aquello último apenas fue un suspiro entrecortado en la oscuridad, Seungmin casi se lo pierde por el ruido de su sangre corriendo en sus oídos mientras se miraba reflejado en los ojos castaños de Hyunjin, luciendo muy oscuros por la falta de iluminación, haciendo que la luz que se colaba por la ventana creara un halo a su alrededor provocando que Seungmin pensara, por un momento, que seguramente se había quedado dormido en algún punto y ahora soñaba con él.

La nariz de Hyunjin tocaba la suya, tan fría que hizo estremecer a Seungmin, o eso se dijo a sí mismo, desde luego; suspiró entrecortadamente, bizqueando al tener a Hyunjin tan cerca de su rostro y ser capaz de contar hasta sus pestañas, ver el pequeño lunar bajo su ojo que temía que desapareciera, las manchas marrones en sus ojos brillando débilmente y allá en las profundidades podía verse a sí mismo cayendo.

Olvidó que el rubio esperaba una respuesta de su parte pero a éste no parecía importarle, de hecho parecía demasiado entretenido mirando a Seungmin todo lo que la oscuridad de la habitación le permitía.

Entre ellos siempre eran muy cariñosos, adictos al contacto físico no había persona que no se abrazara en el grupo. Claro que muchas veces ponían trabas o fingían que les molestaba, como solía ser el caso de Minho y Jeongin, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. No se sentía la gran cosa, en realidad, sólo un grupo de amigos que se quería demasiado y adoraba darse muestras de afecto.

O eso pensó Seungmin antes de que Changbin y Felix declararan que estaban juntos, como realmente juntos, pero que no podían decirlo por la norma de los tres años y lo tomaban más como un juego; de hecho, Chan les había informado que la agencia acepto que ellos fueran la pareja que _DISPATCH_ anunciara en relación con su grupo ya que llevaban desde lo que parecía el pre-debut saliendo.

Después de ellos estaban Minho y Jisung, en esa extraña relación/no relación que nadie parecía entender. Un momento decían que eran mejores amigos y al siguiente dormían juntos de esa manera que Hyung no permitía con nadie más; luego eran tan posesivos con el otro que costaba creer que fueran sólo amigos.

Las demostraciones de afecto que eran cosa de amigos dejaron de serlo, al menos a ojos de Seungmin, lo que provocó que se mostrara receloso de su persona a la hora de acercarse a Hyunjin por temor a que las líneas de su amistad también se volvieran complicadas y lo que sentía se evolucionara a algo más.

El sólo hecho de que ya hubiera una diferencia entre Hyunjin y el resto ya le sentaba mal, debería ser igual que los demás ¿no es así? Debería sentirse como con Jeongin o Felix, debería ser capaz de tener demostraciones de afecto sin temer que eso significara algo más pero, en lo que respecta a Seungmin, con Hyunjin siempre ha sido diferente al resto.

Suspiró olvidando de nuevo que habían estado manteniendo una conversación, decidiendo que ya no quería seguir hablando, ya no quería darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y quería dormir, especialmente ahora que miraba a Hyunjin y sentía que era parte de su sueño que desaparecería apenas la alarma sonara y lo miraría al otro lado del cuarto envuelto en sus sábanas con el oso de peluche que se mantenía entre ambos.

El rubio pareció entender la muda petición de Seungmin sobre irse a dormir así que no presionó con su respuesta, se dedicó a pasar el pulgar por los nudillos de Seungmin entre el peluche, manteniéndolos a ambos sujetos, pareciera que el pelinegro se había transformado en el oso también y, si era honesto, no le molestaría ser abrazado de esa manera por el otro.

—Descansa, Minnie—susurró Hyunjin haciendo que Seungmin sonriera.

—Tú también, Jinnie.

Decir que soltaron el oso era mentir, en realidad se mantuvieron sujetos incluso cuando la inconsciencia los hizo aflojar un poco su agarre; aún cuando Hyunjin empezó a hacer ruiditos dormido y Seungmin a babear un poco la almohada, aún cuando los pies del rubio buscaron los de su compañero bajo las sábanas y Jisung seguía roncando sobre Minho sus manos no se soltaron…no hasta ya entrada la mañana cuando Hyunjin decidió que había demasiado ruido en la habitación.

Y aún así, el oso se lo quedó Seungmin.

…

Después de aquella noche Seungmin se volvió aún más retraído respecto a Hyunjin, sintiéndose demasiado aterrado de sólo pensar en algo más, claro que los acontecimientos en el grupo sólo empeoraron aquello porque ya no sólo eran Changbin y Felix sino que también estaban Minho y Jisung, aunque con ellos no parecía haber cambiado demasiado su relación, seguían siendo los mismos pero ahora tenían más contacto físico.

Seungmin estaba aterrado, preguntándose qué pasaría con el grupo si esas parejas rompían, ¿qué sería de su amistad? ¿De los sueños que querían cumplir? ¿Cómo manejarían la ruptura? ¿Se harían bandos o algo parecido? ¿Se llevarían todo entre las piernas por esos sentimientos? ¿Habría una forma de imaginar a Minho sin Jisung? ¿O a Changbin sin Felix?

Si era honesto, la sola idea de fijarse en un chico no era lo que le aterraba, siempre pensó que si le gustaba alguien entonces sólo le gustaría y ya importándole poco si era un hombre o una mujer, claro que para los medios tenía que referirse constantemente a una chica porque “eso es lo que hace feliz a STAY” y Seungmin quería mucho a STAY.

Pero no decirlo no iba a desaparecerlo, ¿verdad? Desde siempre se sintió así pero nunca pareció importarle, no como ahora que sentía miedo ante la idea de sólo poner en palabras lo que hacía a Hyunjin diferente del resto cuando no debería ser así, ¿era la manera en la que se sentía contento cuando pasaban tiempo solos? ¿La forma en la que su cuerpo parecía vibrar cuando lo abrazaba? No se asemejaba a lo que tenían Jisung y Minho pero tampoco era como con el resto.

Durante un tiempo pensó que tenía eso de las almas gemelas con Minho porque parecían entenderse muy bien pero siempre le faltó algo que terminara por hacerlo sentir completo, bromeaban sobre ser la pareja divorciada y que Jisung se había metido en sus vidas de pareja feliz pero Seungmin, por un tiempo, pensó que el chico ardilla realmente se metió entre ellos; fue como una luz cegadora y Minho se acopló tan bien a ella que le permitió ver todo bajo un nuevo enfoque.

Los dos se complementaban tan bien, dos caras de una sola moneda, que negarlo era ridículo incluso para los demás miembros. Vaya, que hasta compartían el miedo a las alturas y a veces decían lo mismo sin siquiera mirarse, ¿cómo no iban a ser algo más que buenos amigos? Cuando pasó su recelo momentáneo a Seungmin no le costó nada aceptar que quizá Minho no era la otra mitad que pensó.

Felix y Chan contrastaban con la relación de aquel par y hacían una visión más amplia de lo que solían ser las almas gemelas, o eso pensaba Seungmin pues Felix amaba a Chan y decía que eran uno pero no lo quería como quiere a Changbin; en las mañanas que hacían el desayuno juntos a veces Seungmin se aventuraba a preguntarle al respecto, el por qué Minho y Jisung era romántico y con él y Chan no.

 _—Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas, Minnie—_ había intentado calmarlo con esa sonrisa que iluminaba un día nublado— _Si las almas gemelas existieran, no es obligatorio que sean pareja románticamente._

 _— ¿Pero tener un alma gemela no va de la mano con un hilo rojo?—_ había insistido sintiéndose frustrado— _Si existieran._

 _—Es lo mismo, Minnie, no es obligatorio que sea de manera romántica—_ Felix lo miró con interés haciendo que el alto apretara los labios en señal de frustración— _El amor puede ser fraternal, como lo mío con Bang Chan, o puede ser romántico como lo que tengo con Changbin, son dos cosas diferentes…_

_—Pero si existieran los hilos rojos y las almas gemelas, ¿no es algo triste para la persona que amas románticamente saber que estás unido a alguien más?_

Si era honesto, Seungmin no recordaba qué esperaba conseguir de aquella conversación, difícilmente hablaba de sí mismo y de sus preocupaciones directamente, prefería mantener los problemas para sí mismo sin tener que arrastrar a alguien más en el proceso pero Felix siempre era como la zona segura, donde sabes que nada saldrá entre ellos.

No es que no confiara en el resto, vale que a veces prefería decirle sus cosas a Jeongin que a nadie más, pero Felix tenía esa vibra de comodidad y confort que le hacía querer desahogarse sin decir algo en realidad.

Felix era la zona segura de todos, ese punto de paz y tranquilidad al que a veces recurrían cuando estaban al borde del colapso emocional.

 _—Pero ella también estaría unida a alguien más ¿no?—_ Felix había dejado de hacer lo que hacía para mirarlo fijamente— _Supongo que es la razón por la que no podemos ver los hilos rojos ni saber si estamos con nuestra alma gemela a ciencia cierta. Para que no te sientas sin escapatoria; puedes elegir amar románticamente a alguien y puede que sea tu destinado, puede que no, pero eso no hará menos el amor que le llegues a tener—_ Felix se encogió de hombros, volviendo a lo que hacía— _No está escrito a quién debes amar, Seungmin, eso lo decides tú._

_— ¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien de manera romántica?_

Felix se detuvo un momento, pareciera que en serio pensaba una respuesta, como si fuera de vital importancia pensarla a profundidad mientras Seungmin intentaba ignorar el apretado nudo que le cerraba el estómago y le hacía tartamudear levemente.

_—Quiero suponer que cuando quieres besarlo más que al resto, entonces lo amas…o vas encaminado a eso._

_— ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Changbin de manera romántica y no de forma fraternal?_

_—No lo sé—_ admitió riendo, resultando incluso más adorable que de costumbre— _Un día lo miré y desde entonces era lo único que miraba hasta que le dije a Bang Chan “creo que me gusta de esa otra forma”, sorpresa mía cuando Changbin le dijo lo mismo—_ se encogió de hombros restándole importancia— _Es diferente para todos, creo, si te gusta alguien sólo lo sabes y ya._

Seungmin, después de esa conversación, realmente intentó no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto; claro que su ocupada agenda le facilitó el trabajo pero tampoco lo resolvió por él.

¿Dónde entraba Hyunjin en todo esto? En ese extraño punto donde Seungmin sentía que se entendían a la perfección pero que tampoco se complementaban, como con Minho, haciendo que se preguntara si él también encontraría a alguien con quién sentirse pleno y lleno y dejaría a Seungmin de lado; no es que Minho lo hubiera hecho, en realidad seguían siendo unidos, pero ahora Hyung giraba en torno a Jisung y no había forma de hacerse notar para él.

¿Y si pasaba lo mismo con Hyunjin? ¿Y si ya no tiraban uno del otro porque él tenía como prioridad a alguien más? El rubio pertenecía a un circulo diferente en la vida de Seungmin quisiera aceptarlo o no; no lo veía como un amigo pero tampoco como algo fraternal. Solía pensar que si Hyunjin fuera un planeta, Seungmin con gusto gravitaría en su entorno.

Pero negárselo a sí mismo resultaba mucho más fácil que aceptarlo plenamente como lo hacían Felix y Minho; después de todo, él no tenía con Hyunjin lo que el resto parecía tener con sus parejas, o al menos él no lo sentía así. Callarlo era mucho más fácil que arriesgarse a algo no correspondido, a poner al grupo en una incómoda tensión, a incluso pensar que no podría recibir otro de sus abrazos sin que él se sintiera extraño.

Así que ahí estaba, noches después de aquel día, con la vista clavada en el techo de la habitación mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño de nuevo, sintiéndose tan despierto como el momento en el que se acostó; quizá podría revisar el teléfono otro rato o irse a la sala y ver una película, no sería extraño, pero no quería hacer nada de eso.

Suspiró abrazando el oso de peluche que le había quitado a Hyunjin. Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos mirando los vacíos ojos de plásticos de éste, encontrando su reflejo a pesar de la mala iluminación, colocando la nariz contra la del peluche, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que se ahogaba.

Repentinas ganas de llorar le llegaron asustándolo, preguntándose qué estaba mal, por qué el peluche le hacía querer llorar, respirando superficialmente mientras se intentaba calmar diciéndose que no había nada por llorar, que se sentía realmente bien, que había sido un gran día y habría mejores en el futuro.

La puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó, miró a hurtadillas preguntándose si era Minho, Changbin estaba dormido en la cama de abajo con Felix mientras Hyung se había ido al cuarto de Jisung después de cenar mientras charlaban sobre una nueva película de terror.

La silueta era demasiado alta como para tratarse de Minho así que a Seungmin le tomó apenas un par de segundos asimilarlo antes de que Hyunjin se asomara a su cama y lo mirara con una sonrisa.

—Realmente esperaba que estuvieras despierto—admitió el rubio sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Vienes a acaparar mi cama de nuevo?—inquirió el castaño enarcando una ceja.

—Eso podría suceder más tarde pero ahora sólo requiero que te pongas zapatos y un suéter, vamos a salir.

Seungmin se levantó de golpe de la cama con el cabello un poco enmarañado después de dar vueltas por el colchón. Alcanzó su teléfono para ver la hora y volvió a mirar a Hyunjin encontrándolo enfundado en una enorme sudadera y tenis desgastados; su cabello estaba oculto bajo un gorro negro y parecía que traía una bufanda pero Seungmin no estaba seguro.

— ¿A esta hora? Hyunjin serán las 2 de la mañana, no podemos salir ahora.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas—Hyunjin le dio un guiño antes de llevarse un dedo a los labios—Ahora guarda silencio, no queremos despertar a la parejita.

Señaló la cama bajo la de Seungmin y éste quiso señalar que eso era lo de menos. Por más que deseara escaparse un rato y sentir que era único en el mundo no podía hacerlo sin cargarse muchos problemas sobre lo irresponsables que fueron, que podría haberles pasado algo, que si seguían así habría consecuencias y muchas cosas por el estilo.

Ya no eran solo chicos normales que podrían poner un pie fuera de la casa sin problema; tenían miles de ojos sobre su espalda, mirándolos fijamente, esperando que cometieran un error para olvidar todo lo bueno que han hecho. Seungmin solía compararse con un conejo en un campo lleno de cazadores acechando a la presa…realmente odiaba esa sensación.

—Es en serio, Jinnie—murmuró por lo bajo, negándose a salir de la cama.

Hyunjin, al notar que no haría que Seungmin saliera por cuenta propia de la cama, comenzó a tirar de las sabanas cuidando no perturbar el sueño de los dos chicos que estaban abajo; Changbin ya era de por sí gruñón si lo despertaban, cuando perturbaban el sueño de Felix después de una larga semana se ponía como fiera.

Mientras peleaban por la sábana, con Seungmin intentando mantenerla en la cama y Hyunjin queriendo arrojarla al suelo, éste último encontró el peluche de la discordia, ése que estaba segurísimo que le pertenecía, y sonrió inevitablemente haciendo que el pelinegro mirara en la misma dirección que él, sonrojándose furiosamente al encontrar el oso de peluche.

—Despertarás a Changbin y tú tendrás que soportarlo—amenazó Seungmin tomando el oso y alejándolo del alcance de Hyunjin por si intentaba quitárselo—No podemos salir.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas—repitió el rubio sin perder la sonrisa—He hablado con Bang Chan y le pregunté si podíamos salir en la madrugada—Seungmin dejó de tirar de las sábanas para mirarlo con interés—Dijo que técnicamente no estaba prohibido siempre y cuando no se enteraran así que podemos salir.

—Que no esté especificado no significa que podamos hacerlo—reprochó Seungmin en un intento de meter cordura en Hyunjin.

—No hace daño si no se enteran—el otro se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y si se enteran?

—Voy a comenzar a gritar si sigues con eso—amenazó Hyunjin haciendo que Seungmin frunciera el ceño— ¿No confías en mí? Anda, antes de que despierte a Binnie.

Seungmin lo miró unos segundos más encontrando irritante la forma en la que sus ojos se convertían en medias lunas cuando sonreía, como los hoyuelos aparecían y convertían su sonrisa en la cita preferida de Seungmin.

Se encontró a sí mismo bajando de la cama cuidando no perturbar aún más a Changbin, dejando el peluche de aquel oso en su almohada mientras se encontraba sonriendo un poco al ver la pareja que dormitaba bajo su cama, preguntándose cómo podían quererse tanto cuando no se complementaban de esa manera, cuando juntos no se sentían completos.

Pero el pensamiento no le ponía triste al ver a Felix dormir sobre Changbin, por el contrario le parecía lindo; si las almas gemelas existían o no, a ellos no parecían importarle, eligieron al otro sobre las demás opciones, unas mucho mejores para complementarse, y eso le hizo pensar, por un momento, que no había nada que temer.

Tal vez Hyunjin no fuera su otra mitad, tal vez no podrían decir con esa confianza como la que decía Jisung que si los hilos rojos existían Minho estaría al otro lado del suyo. No, quizá Seungmin no diría que eran uno pero cuando tomó su mano después de ponerse los zapatos decidió que eso no importaba.

…

El invierno había llegado sin preliminares, congelando todo a su paso, haciendo que su aliento escapara en nubes de vapor a través de sus labios y sus manos temblaran violentamente en sus bolsillos; la ligera ventisca le cortaba las mejillas enfriándolas de golpe pero, por extraño que pareciera, Seungmin no tenía tanto frío.

Iban saltando por las calles vacías donde apenas si pasaban uno que otro auto o grupos de amigos charlando; Hyunjin era demasiado ruidoso, como si encontrara un tipo de liberación al tener lo que parecía ser el mundo para ellos, tirando de Seungmin con él mientras iban y venían sin problema, cantando canciones que les gustaban, gritando y arruinando la letra en algunos momentos.

Seungmin siempre se sintió feliz, tuvo sus momentos buenos y sus momentos malos pero nunca se sintió demasiado deprimido como para odiar la vida que tenía o algo por el estilo. Diría que se sintió pleno gran parte de su vida. No obstante, ahora se preguntaba si todo éste tiempo nunca experimento del todo la autentica felicidad.

La felicidad no iba llena de autos, de dinero y premios, o eso siempre quiso creer; la felicidad era extraña, imprevista, llegaba un momento mientras te dedicas a ver a tu alrededor y te decías a ti mismo que era lo único que necesitabas en la vida, que podrías vivir para siempre en ese momento sin sentir que te perdías de mucho. La felicidad era así de extraña y Seungmin sentía que no la había sentido con toda exactitud.

No hasta ese momento donde se quedó parado en la calle y miró a Hyunjin alejarse unos pasos, dándole la espalda al camino que les aguardaba y mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa mientras era recortado contra las luces de la ciudad y el eco de su risa seguía resonando por las calles haciendo más alegre la noche; Hyunjin tenía los brazos extendidos como si fuera a tomar el mundo en un abrazo y su nariz se arrugaba por la sonrisa que le brindaba.

Se sintió como su canción, como si todo el mundo se desdibujara y sólo él fuera el centro, siendo lo único con sentido para Seungmin.

Hyunjin ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, confundido por el comportamiento del pelinegro, pero éste sólo podía estar ahí mirándolo en un intento de aceptarlo, decirse a sí mismo que ya no era necesario darle demasiadas vueltas.

_—Es diferente para todos, creo, si te gusta alguien sólo lo sabes y ya._

Seungmin jadeó ruidosamente, un sonido ahogado que resonó por toda la calle, como un alma en pena que ha encontrado la luz para seguir adelante. Hyunjin, preocupado de que algo le pasara, se acercó de nuevo a él y lo siguió contemplando con esos pequeños y bonitos ojos castaños que tenían la forma de un dibujo de manga, con su cabello escondido bajo el gorro y la sudadera de color celeste puesta tan holgada que de lejos parecía sólo una persona sin forma.

La bufanda de Hyunjin ahora estaba alrededor del cuello de Seungmin lo que hacía que éste sintiera su aroma en la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

Seungmin suspiró y alzó una mano poniéndola en la mejilla de Hyunjin, tan aterrado como en el momento en que se dijo que él era diferente, él sobresalía del resto haciendo que fuera lo único que notara; su estomago parecía dar volteretas sobre sí mismo y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, deseando tener la facilidad que tenían Jisung o Changbin para decirlas rápido.

—Eres como una pequeña píldora de felicidad—fue lo primero que salió de su boca sobresaltando al chico frente a él, ganándose una mirada de confusión—No lo entiendo, me sentí feliz la mayor parte de mi vida pero llegas tú y haces que el resto palidezca, que los colores se vuelvan opacos mientras brillas en luces neón.

Hyunjin se rió de manera nerviosa, ruborizándose del bochorno y no por el frío, abriendo y cerrando la boca en búsqueda de una respuesta pero sin saber si Seungmin buscaba una, tampoco parecía que le hubiera preguntado algo ¿no es así?

Y de todas formas Seungmin aún no terminaba, había abierto una llave que no sabía cerrar y las palabras salían a borbotones apenas entendibles.

—Y no deberías ser diferente al resto pero lo eres—exclamó el pelinegro, sonando un poco molesto por eso—Y no sólo es por tu cara bonita, ¿es tu risa lo que hace notarte? ¿El brillo que emana de ti? ¿Tú forma de bailar? ¿El timbre de voz que tienes al cantar? Nada de eso es como los demás y es insoportable que sobresalgas tanto porque entonces no puedo ver a nadie más.

— ¿Seungmin?

—Si las almas gemelas existieran tú y yo no lo seríamos—masculló de manera atolondrada, sintiendo los ojos llorosos, ignorando como Hyunjin intentaba calmarlo—No nos complementamos como Minho y Jisung ni nos entendemos como Bang Chan y Felix; no eres mi otra mitad…pero cuando estás conmigo eso no me importa porque me haces muy feliz.

“—Y quisiera decir lo mismo del resto pero no puedo—Seungmin parpadeó intentando deshacerse del llanto que nublaba su vista provocando que comenzara a deslizarse por sus mejillas—No puedo ponerte en el mismo círculo afectivo sin sentir que ése no es tu lugar pero tú y yo no completamos nuestras frases ni nos ponemos tan posesivos, ni siquiera creo que nos extrañemos cuando no estamos juntos, y eso me hace preguntare qué es lo que siento por ti si eres diferente al resto pero no sé por qué.

“—Y Felix me dijo que es diferente para todos—se limpió las mejillas con las mangas del suéter teniendo cuidado con sus gafas, sollozando débilmente—Y estamos aquí en medio de la calle sintiendo que somos los únicos en el mundo y podría vivir para siempre en éste momento mientras tú sigas aquí así que quizá me gustas de esa otra manera.

Una vez que terminó jadeó en búsqueda de aire, cerrando esa llave que abrió sin pensar, sintiendo que el peso que cargaba en su corazón se aligeraba de manera notoria permitiéndole la primera respiración profunda en semanas.

Después del pequeño shock inicial se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho ruborizándose y mirando con pánico al chico que estaba frente a él, temiendo haber vuelto incómodo todo si, a fin de cuentas, ellos no tenían su conexión, su lazo profundo o cualquier tontería que tenía el resto de las parejas. No sabía si el día de mañana Hyunjin encontraría quién le complementara de esa manera y se olvidaría de Seungmin, ignoraba si él mismo le haría eso al chico.

Parpadeó violentamente, intentando aclarar su vista sólo para ver cómo los ojos de Hyunjin brillaban en lágrimas contenidas que hicieron a su corazón saltarse un latido. Frunció el ceño, preocupado de haber herido al otro, y con la mano aún en su mejilla pasó el pulgar por la comisura de sus ojos recogiendo el llanto antes de darle la oportunidad de derramarse.

— ¿Hyunjin?

— ¿Y te a-atreves a decir que yo soy el dr-dramático?—fue la respuesta temblorosa que consiguió haciéndolo sobresaltarse—P-porque suenas demasiado h-histérico.

Seungmin frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesto ahora mientras dejaba caer la mano que acariciaba el rostro de Hyunjin y se cruzaba de brazos, olvidando su pánico anterior ante el montón de tonterías que salieron de su boca.

— ¿A quién llamas histérico, reina del drama?

— ¡A ti!—exclamó Hyunjin con una enorme sonrisa que le hizo derramar algunas lágrimas— ¿En serio te preocupas por si las almas gemelas existen? ¡Histérico!—repuso riendo, su rostro seguía sonrojado y no precisamente por el frío—Sólo porque Jisung y Minho Hyung tengan esa rara conexión no significa que tengas que buscarla en las personas que te gustan, tonto.

Seungmin hizo un mohín sintiéndose terriblemente insultado aunque una parte de él pensaba que la situación en donde estaban era bastante bizarra.

No había autos pasando por la calle, los edificios se alzaban como silenciosos espectros llenos de luces a los que no se les podía ver el rostro, los semáforos continuaban cambiando de verde a rojo aunque nadie fuera a cruzar y en medio de la calle estaban ellos dos, azotados por la ventisca invernal que los hacía castañear levemente, con la noche cubriendo sus cabezas y las estrellas perdiéndose entre los cables y las construcciones.

Se sentía como estar en el fin del mundo.

— ¿Y si llega alguien con quien te entiendas a la perfección?—intentó defenderse Seungmin expresando sus inseguridades—Ya sabes, alguien que te haga sentir completo, como si hubieras estado a medias toda tu vida y…

—Y voy a empezar a quitarte los dramas, Kim Seungmin—lo interrumpió Hyunjin antes de acercarse y tomarle las manos—Respira, cachorro.

Seungmin, a regañadientes, obedeció respirando profundamente para calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hyunjin sintiéndolos fríos, casi como cubitos de hielo, estremeciéndose ligeramente antes de inclinarse y presionar la frente sobre la del otro chico rozando sus narices.

—Las almas gemelas y los hilos rojos del destino no existen—susurró el rubio mirándolo fijamente—Y si lo hacen entonces no los vemos por una razón, para que personas como tú no se coman la cabeza con el hecho de que sólo pueden amar a quien es su otra mitad—Seungmin hizo un mohín.

—Ya, algo así dijo Felix cuando le pregunté—ante su declaración el otro se soltó riendo.

— ¿Sabes qué pienso yo?—murmuró ganándose un sonido de afirmación—Que tu alma gemela no siempre se trata de la única que te completa—aclaró sonriendo—Sino que también puede ser aquella que te hace sentir único en el mundo—ambos se rieron—Y también me gustas de esa otra manera.

Los ojos de Seungmin brillaron cuando contempló fijamente a Hyunjin siendo plenamente consciente del acelerado latido de su corazón y el silencio sepulcral que los rodeaba; ruido blanco en su cabeza pero lo único que parecía tener sentido era el chico frente a él, con eso pequeños ojos castaños y los labios carnosos que se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Podemos mantenerlo para nosotros?—cuestionó el pelinegro con un poco de preocupación—Suficientes parejas hay ya en el grupo y…

—Desde luego, Minnie—asintió el otro pasando un brazo por sus hombros y dirigiéndolo por la calle—Siempre podemos escaparnos en la madrugada para tener nuestra cosa de pareja—ambos se soltaron riendo.

Siguieron caminando por la calle abrazados, tropezándose con sus propios pies y cantando canciones de manera ruidosa, destrozando las letras y tal vez cambiándolas un poco, riendo cuando al otro se le olvidaba la letra o se tropezaba hasta casi arrastrarlos a una caída. Habían prometido solo darle una vuelta a un par de manzanas y volver a casa pero en aquel momento querían alargar el viaje tanto como pudieran.

Seungmin besó a Hyunjin bajo una farola en la cuadra de su edificio, sintiendo los suaves y carnosos labios del otro sobre los suyos, ambos amoldándose al cuerpo del otro como lava fundida antes de endurecerse en una nueva forma que los hacía pertenecerse, tal vez no como Felix y Changbin, ni siquiera se asemejaba a la forma de Jisung y Minho, pero se pertenecían de esa manera diferente que sólo podían ser ellos.

Era un círculo diferente al resto, uno donde no se extrañaban en las ausencias pero que no se consideraban amigos. Un lugar entre el espacio y el tiempo que los hacía sentirse felices entre ambos porque quizá no se complementaban pero lo que dijo Seungmin era cierto, ellos juntos eran la pequeña píldora de felicidad que hacía brillar el mundo en colores neón.

_—Me gusta mucho DAY6—había dicho el pelinegro mientras estaban sentados en el salón de práctica esperando a que llegaran todos._

_Hyunjin sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, mirando la expresión adorable que el otro tenía cuando sonreía y sus ojos se entrecerraban hasta casi desaparecer provocando que su corazón se acelerara._

_— ¿DAY6? Mmm, creo que podría gustarme DAY6._

Algún día le diría a Seungmin que desde esa vez ya le gustaba de esa otra manera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Realmente creo que estoy satisfecha con él aunque parece ser que divagué mucho pero ¡hace tiempo que no me entusiasmaba tanto en escribir! Supongo que hacer algo nuevo me pone de buenas
> 
> No le digan a mis fics Destiel porfi, los amo mucho pero rompieron mi corazón así que ahora me sano con cosas cursis que no sé de donde salen...eeeeeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado de verdad y si no una disculpa por hacerlos perder su tiempo c:


End file.
